


Battle is Over

by Madara_Nycteris



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Fluff and Angst, M/M, NSFW Art, Nights Watch, So much angst, True Love, Wall - Freeform, Wildlings - Freeform, and so much fluff, over all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:56:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4620987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara_Nycteris/pseuds/Madara_Nycteris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>“Maester… Where is he?” He asked, trying to hide his anxiety.  Some hours ago, Jon had taken Pyp downstairs with him.<br/>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle is Over

**“The battle for the Wall is over, young Grenn. You should rest now”** Maester Aemon said. The aurochs looked exhausted after the long siege and, for some reason, he thought that Maester’s empty eyes seemed infinitely sad when he talked to him.

**“Maester… Where is he?”** He asked, trying to hide his anxiety.  Some hours ago, Jon had taken Pyp downstairs with him. He had not received news from his sweet Pyp since he got into the cage.

**“Last night, young Pypar was with Samwell and the archers, fighting on the battlements. He asked Samwell about you. That’s all I know”**

**“What**!?” Grenn felt something heavy and cold inside his bowels **“On the battlements? Is he fine?”**

**“Until yesterday, he was. You should go inside anyway. Maybe, my assistants could give you further information”**

**“Thanks, Maester.”**

He ran through corridors, halls and yards... Jon and the men of Lord Stannis were still out of Castle Black, but Pyp or his friends were nowhere now. When he arrived to the kitchen, he found Hobb, sitting on a table, still cleaning his huge blood-stained Kitchen knives. **“Hobb!”** he whizzed, almost breathless.

**“Good evening, Grenn, It’s nice to see you’re alive”** the cook stated cassually **“Battle was really… interesting”**

**“Thanks brother. I’m glad to see you too.”** _Interesting_. Gods, sometimes Hobb had a black humour worse than Edd’s. For Grenn, the battle was everything but interesting. They lost so many brothers these days and the Watch was weaker than ever. Only Stannis Baratheon and his army kept them from an imminent defeat against wildlings. **“Have you seen Pyp?”**

**“I’m sorry, Grenn. As you can see, I haven’t left my post. I’ve been very busy, because those wildlings didn’t know that the only person allowed in my kitchen is me”** he said, showing a mischievous grimace. **“However, Sam was here this morning. He wanted to talk to you, precisely about Pyp. If he’s not around, you could… ehm… go to the healing room”** For a second, his cheeky tone changed and Grenn didn't understand what he saw in Hobb’s green eyes.

**“Thanks, brother”** Grenn stated. After going downstairs and running over the armory, he was almost there. His heart accelerated in every second he got closer to the healers’ area. It was a dark and large place on the ground of Castle Black, and, by now, after the fire and the arrival of Stannis Baratheon, almost every movement was restricted to the other parts of the fortress. When he arrived, he saw them and understood exactly why. A long row of corpses was out of the door, waiting to be transported to the main yard and be incinerated; wildlings and black brothers, dead by arrows, spears or swords laid there equally. Some of them were covered by his cloaks, but most of them were just exposed on the floor.

Grenn looked at both sides of the corridor and remembered so many faces. He killed some of the wildlings. There was a Thenn, who tried to kill him some hours ago using a huge battle axe; and over there, a wildling woman, who attacked him with a maze, and a young warrior with a long scar across his forehead, who threw him a dagger, and battled against the Aurochs using nothing more than his fists, but none of them were match for him. Now they all were dead, and Grenn felt a strange relieve for being alive, but, on the other hand, he also knew all those deceased men of the Watch. Some of them were rangers who shared with him expeditions and jokes at the main hall. There were Matt from Riverrun, skinny like a stick, and Danyen; his long blond hair was unmistakable. Over there, laid Dick Follard the deaf, dead some hours ago, and the old Rodwer with his cane. His fingers started to tremble in a way they did not make it, even during the hardest moments of the battle. For an instant, an unbearable idea crossed his mind.

Master Aemon knew that many black brothers died on the battlements…

No... Unbelievable.

What if his Pyp was one of them and the old Maester directed him to this place to find his friend. What if Sam or Hobb wanted to give him the bad news?

No... Impossible.

But what if Pyp was there, cold and pale, lying with the others on the floor of a corridor?

No... That was just incredible!

Pyp was no warrior. He was not supposed to be on the battlements with Sam. Grenn did not want to look at those men, and yet, he had the urgency to see their faces. To be sure his love was not there. Gods! No one was there to talk to him. He needed to know about Pyp and he needed it now! He took a torch and started walking. The only thing he heard was his own beating heart, the hollow sound of his steps and his breathe, which seemed not enough to keep him alive anymore.

His desperate eyes ran through the dead men, and landed on a small form with black old leather boots, lying on the farthest and darkest extreme of the corridor, just next to the door. It was a thin corpse, partially covered with a dark fur cape; his blood, which once sprouted from an arrow wound on his neck, was still fresh. Grenn advanced, praying to all gods for only one thing. The corridor was ominously dark, but he could see black hair locks and a white hand, stained with blood, out of the cloak. His feet rejected to walk. However, his trembling hand reached out for the cloak that covered that face

… then, his heart stopped beating.

**“Grenn”**

He turned around and looked at him. That sweet voice. These eyes.  He would recognize them in this life or in the next.

**“What are you doing here, Grenn? Are you injured?”** Pyp asked worriedly from the door of the healing room.

**“…Gods.”**

Before Pyp could say any further, Grenn had thrown the torch, which extinguished his fire on the floor, he covered the distance between them and took his lover in his arms, holding him so tightly that Pyp believed for a second he would break his ribs. He lifted his little mummer in the embrace until Pyp’s feet stopped touching the floor and kissed him passionately. It was a kiss full of desperation and happiness at the same time; a kiss that none of them knew they could receive or give until that moment. The aurochs was trying to hold his beloved in his arms and never letting him go. Not anymore. Pyp corresponded to him, sweet and ardent, caressing Grenn’s back hearteningly.  Long moments passed and Grenn barely could separate his lips from that warm, pink mouth. Pyp was with him… alive! Gods, he was alive! He felt the warmth of life running inside his veins again.

**“What happened, Grenn?”** Pyp asked, still wrapped tightly in his lover’s arms.

**“Pyp. You're here!”** A stream of tears ram along his face as he answered **.**

**“Oh!…Well.  it is good to know that I’m here”** A cheeky smile appeared on Pyp’s face for an instant. He knew that Grenn would not catch the joke but made it anyway. He wiped the tears out from his lover´s face using his sleeve   **“Fine. Being sincere, I've been here the whole day, taking care of the wounded prisoners and brothers, and I was about to go to our cell and rest with you, now that patients are all asleep and well-guarded. You know? Being here is great. I can be useful and have important info about everyone. That’s how I knew you were fine in every moment today”** Pyp continued **“Also, the Wall is still yours. Do you remember?”** Yesterday, just before they parted, Jon had put Grenn in charge of the fortress, and Pyp descended to the tunnel with _Lord Snow_. Pyp had pretended being consternated, but, deep inside, he believed that his lover would be a great captain. He caressed slowly Grenn’s beard using the back of his hands as he continued “ **Anyway, everyone knows you’d be fine. You are the strongest man here; wildlings would need his biggest mammoth and two or three stinky giants to match you, and even then, you would offer an epic battle, man!”** he said, trying to sound relaxed and unafraid. Then, a sweet smirk appeared on his face. During the battle, he feared for Grenn, more than anything but now, he knew that his aurochs was distressed, and continued with his light chat, trying to cheer him up. **“I asked Sam, Edd, Satin and Jon to tell you that I am here, safe and sound, as the brave steward I am. Which one of them found you and brought you here?”**

**“None. Pyp, I…”**

**“Didn’t they…?”** It only took Pyp a second to realize it. Grenn, standing next to the corpse of a wildling who had black boots, just like him, and looked quite similar to him. That desolation in his eyes, and that kiss… Now everything made sense.

**“By the mother! You’re right, I’m fine... I’m here... Grenn, I’m here… Stupid guys I trusted them to tell you!  I’m sorry. I’m so sorry, my love! ... I should have sought you”** Pyp muttered, as he covered desperately with kisses his lover’s face. He thought: What if he’d be in Grenn’s place? He had been so unconscious! The battle was heinous. Last night, he went to the battlements and fought by his brothers’ side; he killed his first man and received his first war wound. The idea still seemed strange to him; he just remembered the way he contained the blood of the scratch, trying to hide it, and went with Grenn and their brothers to the top of the Wall. Just after he left him, he went to the tunnel with Jon. Five brave brothers, commanded by Donal Noye were slaughtered by a giant right there. When Pyp looked at the old smith and the others, he got so shaken that he threw up. That was the most horrible sight he had ever seen. Due to the shock and the injury, he was so pale that Satin took him to the healing room. He had felt like a craven then, but after regaining strength, Pyp realized the assistants of Maestre Aemon needed extra help, and very soon, he got accustomed to blood and wounds. He asked to every single man coming to the healing room about Grenn, so, he knew for certain that his aurochs was fine. However, he imagined himself, running through Castle Black, and getting there, scared and desperate, arriving to a dark corner and find among unrecognizable bodies what seemed to be his love… Dead.

Pyp thought he could not be that strong.

His thoughts were interrupted by Grenn’s caring touch on his neck.

**“Oh”** He had finally seen it. The bandage around Pyp’s neck was covered with the black handkerchief that he usually wore as a scarf. The aurochs just reached out and stroked his skin, next to the blood-stained gauze.  **“This? Don’t worry! It’s just a scratch”** Certainly, it was a scratch, but a scratch made by an arrow that could have killed him if it would have hit him just an inch to the right anyway.

During the battle, Grenn was one of the bravest men. He slayed countless enemies and saved a lot of black brothers from death without hesitation, but now, looking at those black eyes, so endearing… and that _scratch_ ; the wound that could have taken away the most precious treasure from him, Grenn could not avoid it. His body started trembling, and the great Aurochs of the Night’s Watch cried like a lost child. Pyp just hugged Grenn closer in silence, and remained there for him. When Grenn got calmed a bit, Pypar spoke.

**“Come with me.”**

This was not moment for regrets or sadness. Pyp took Grenn’s hands and they walked through dark corridors and empty stairs, leaving behind the smell of pain and death of the healing room. When they reached their cell, everything was exactly how they left it days ago. Pyp closed the door behind them and then, he knew exactly what to do. His hands were quick, and before the aurochs had a second thought, Pyp had already taken him off his belt, his sword, and slipped his shirt over those broad shoulders. A tiny smile formed in Pyp’s lips when he looked at Grenn’s chest and found the silver ring he gave his lover some days ago, still hanging on a leather band around that thick neck. The ranger reciprocated his attentions with shivering hands, and soon, they were standing next to their bed, naked, overwhelmed and aroused, but still separated by mere inches… Just expecting. However, Pyp felt a strange reticence from his aurochs.

**“Battle is over”** Pyp whispered, looking into Grenn’s eyes and cupping his face in his hands, just before a long kiss.When they parted, he spoke again **“I’m here and you won’t lose me tonight...You won’t. Truly”** The ranger looked at Pyp’s neck, still hesitating. He just shook his head. **“I could have lost you Pyp. They hurt you… ”** Grenn muttered, and the little mummer understood that his lover was still not over the shocking emotions of the battle **“Please...”** purred close to his lover’s ear. **“I’m here, alive and yours. I need your love, Grenn… Do you need me too?”**

**“More than anything”**

In a blink, Pyp was pulled by Grenn to their bed and they rested there for an instant, simply staring each other. Pyp was lying on his back, and took over his friend´s mouth. Grenn accommodated his body gently on him, as he repeated over and over again. **“I need you Pyp... I need you with me. More than anything… More than my life and honor… I need you”**

**“Then do it”** Pyp murmured.

Pyp was already naked, except for the bandage on his neck. He needed to set Grenn free from nightmares tonight… To let him hear his heartbeat… To tell him everything was fine now and there was still hope; the mummer slipped a hand on Grenn’s member and stroked it, until it got hard, thicker and slick.

**“You are wounded”** Grenn sighed, gritting his teeth, as he buried softly his face in his friend’s chest. Those words made that Pyp’s heart melt. After battling, warriors were known to be eager for pleasure. Grenn, however, was divided between desire and fear, and his concern for his little mummer was as intense as his passion. He could barely restrain himself any longer.

**“Hush... Make me yours! I’ll be fine... Please!”** moaned in Grenn’s ear **“…Please”**

The aurochs couldn’t stand anymore.

Their lovemaking was very different to usual. Unrestrained and deranged. When Grenn rested his weight on Pyp, he penetrated him swiftly, as he bit his neck. the mummer just received him inside his belly with a long and desperated wail. They were trembling now. **“I could have lost y…”** Grenn muttered among thrusts, when Pyp’s mouth shut him up with a deep kiss that took his breathe away. **“… You won’t”** , moaned, as they copulated so intensely that Pyp believed that the frame of the bed would break. In every moment, they kept kissing each other’s mouth. **“I’m here... I love you… I… I love you”** Pyp repeated compulsively against his lover’s lips.

It did not take them long.

After some minutes, both had pleasure two times among deep thrusts and loud screams, and then, Pyp collapsed sweetly in Grenn’s arms.

The Aurochs catched him as he was still recovering himself from the incredible sensations he had moments ago, and after pleasurable instants, Pyp’s hands reached out for a moist cloth and cleansed their bodies carefully. Grenn believed their lovemaking was over, when suddenly, Pyp’s mouth started to run over his chest again. **“Do you love me?”** asked.

For a moment, Grenn wished to be a poet and use the most beautiful love words for telling Pyp how much he adored him. **“Yes”** was all that he could mutter when Pyp’s tongue ran on his abdomen. It felt so warm and moist. His whole body was so sweet… _so alive!_ **“Yes… I love you, Pypar!”** said when his lover’s juicy mouth received him in the way it always did, licking and sucking him. He caressed every inch of that head, wishing to be there always. Grenn´s voice sounded deliciously rough. He looked down and found that face, framed by _those_ lovely ears. His delicate skin, those locks, as black as raven feathers. And beyond any marvel, the most beautiful eyes in the world. **“I love you so much… Ah, gods! I…I’d die for you”** the ranger said in a moan.

For an instant, Pyp left his attentions on Grenn’s body, and looked at him in the eye, as he muttered a phrase, sweeter than anything else than he could do with his mouth.

**“Don’t die for me, Grenn. Live with me… _My beloved husband_ ”**

When Pyp returned to his job, in Grenn’s eyes were tears of happiness.

**“My treasure… oh!... My love…My Pyp!”**

Grenn could swear there were stars into his husband’s eyes.

His seed was released again, hot and creamy, this time, inside Pypar’s throat as the Aurochs let go a dislocated wail, from the bottom of his own throat. When he reached the ecstasy, Grenn simply closed his eyes and let his body dance until his heart marked a different rhythm.

They laid there until the moon disappeared on the horizon, among the greatest pleasure ever. **“It’s your turn, sweet Pyp”** The Aurochs had said. He descended carefully, until his mouth reached the belly of his lover. There was no fear or doubt in his voice anymore. In that instant, Pyp knew his plan worked. His lover would sleep without nightmares tonight… But not yet.

*


End file.
